


Kiss Nine

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> (noctis x ravus)

It was unexpected. Light, quick, feathery; an almost desperate kiss upon his lips.

Noctis jolted awake, unsure if it even happened. But Ravus was there; cheeks tinged pink, face too close, still lying atop of Noctis on the couch.

Time froze around them, the air thick with ‘what if’.

It’d been a build-up of shy touches, affectionate words and quiet longing between them. Their friends have said as much to the pining pair.

Noctis moved first; grabbed Ravus by the neck, planting a hard kiss of his own. Sleepy minds vanished, as ‘what if’ became a promise to each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Nine of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Ninth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
